


Clint Drabbles and Fics

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: My collection of Clint fics





	1. Chapter 1

When Bucky walked into Clint’s apartment, he saw a mess of pizza boxes and Lucky chewing on a slice on the couch. Bucky rolled his eyes and chuckled at the thought of Clint living off of pizza while he was gone on a mission. At least he ate. There’d been times when all Clint had for sustenance was coffee.

Bucky pet Lucky before going to find Clint. It wasn’t too hard-Clint was passed out on his bed. Bucky grinned as he went over and kissed Clint awake.

“Huh?” Clint mumbled as he blinked his eyes open. “Oh, hi Bucky.”

“Hey, sleepy head,” Bucky kissed his cheek. “Ya miss me?”

Clint smiled. “Maybe. I think Lucky missed you more-he wouldn’t stop looking at me with those sad puppy eyes!”

Laughter escaped Bucky’s lips. “He was probably asking for pizza more than missing me! I saw all those boxes in the living room.” 

“You were gone, and you know I’d burn the apartment down if I cooked”

“I know,” Bucky replied. “I’m just glad you had something other than coffee. Now time to get up, let’s take Lucky to the park.”

Lucky barked from the other room, causing the two of them to laugh. Clint quickly got ready after that. And Bucky, Lucky, and Clint spent a lovely afternoon in the park.


	2. Laura and Clint Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky plays matchmaker

Clint tripped over his own feet when he saw her. Of course he did, what else does a human disaster do when there’s a beautiful person around? It was all he could do to keep from face planting next to his dog Lucky. Red-faced, Clint tried to turn and lead Lucky away, but of course the mutt had his own ideas. Instead of going away from the pretty lady, Lucky went towards her.

“Aw, pizza dog, no,” Clint mumbled.

Lucky booped the lady’s leg to get her attention. She looked down and immediately awwww’d before she started petting him. Then she looked up at Clint… and he couldn’t breathe. 

“Is this beautiful pup yours? What’s his name?”

“Uh… Clint…”

She looked at Lucky. “He doesn’t look like a Clint.”

His brain finally caught up with him. “Oh, he’s Lucky the pizza dog. I’m Clint. And very awkward.” 

The lady laughed. “Well, I’m Laura, and I like awkward.”

Clint rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nice to meet you, Laura. Lucky seemed to want to meet you.”

Laura smiled. ”I’m glad, you’re both cute.”

Clint blushed. “Can… can I have your number?”

“Of course!” Laura programmed her number and texted herself so she had Clint’s. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

He nodded and grinned. And when he texted Laura later that night, that grin was still in place.


	3. Lucky Coffeeshop

Clint was frozen. That’s what he got for walking Lucky in NYC in December. He hoped to find a pet friendly coffee shop soon where he could warm up.

That’s when he saw it. Best Friends Cafe- proclaiming the best coffee and puppuccino in Brooklyn. Looking through the window, Clint saw dog beds next to comfortable looking tables and chairs. He grinned.

“I think we’ve found our new favorite place besides the pizza shop,” Clint told the dog. Lucky barked happily while wagging his tail. Clint shrugged. Maybe Lucky didn’t care as long as he got out of Bed Stuy for longer than a few minutes. So they went inside the cafe.

It was warm inside and smelled so good that Clint felt like he was in heaven. Lucky woofed, making Clint look down at him. A smile crept on his lips that matched Lucky’s happy face.

“We’re definitely coming back here.”

Clint and Lucky made their way to the counter to order. There was no one there, so Clint rang the bell on the counter and waited (maybe not quite patiently). But then a beautiful woman came up to the register, an enchanting smile on her face. Clint couldn’t speak for a moment.

Her grin widened. “Hey, there. May I recommend our peppermint chocolate mocha? Or are you one of those types who likes black coffee?”

Lucky gave a little yip to get Clint out of his daze. He shook his head. “Usually I’m a ‘get my caffeine in whatever form I can take’ kind of guy.”

She laughed, making Clint smile. “So, peppermint chocolate mocha?”

“Yes, please,” Clint nodded. “And can I get a pepperoni pizza bagel, a puppuccino, and a dog treat?”

“Of course! Name?”

He gave her his name, and she rang him up, as Clint paid. She told him to sit wherever, so Clint led Lucky to a table by the window. With nothing to do but wait, Clint took his phone out to play games on it. A few minutes later, he looked up to see her bringing a tray to his table.

Clint smiled at her as she laid the tray down. “Thanks. Do you wanna sit with me awhile, keep me and Lucky company?”

She shook her head. “I’m the only one here today, so I’ve gotta stay at the counter. Maybe another time, Clint?”

He nodded. “Sounds great. I know Lucky here would be glad to come back, and so would I.”

“Good,“ she said, before turning to go back to the counter. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Clint gave Lucky the treat and puppuccino before starting his meal. He couldn’t help but moan as he bit into the pizza bagel. It was the best thing he’d tasted, that is, until the mocha. Maybe that one animated rat was right- certain flavors can create a symphony in your mouth. That’s what happened with the bagel and the mocha for Clint. He’d never had anything that was so delicious.

“Lucky, I think we’ve found somewhere that’s better than that old pizza place,” Clint told the dog. He wasn’t even spared a glance as Lucky continued munching on his treat. Clint grinned.

“Warm spot, great food, beautiful woman. This place is perfect.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Clint almost spilled his food turning to see the woman standing there. His heart raced, partly because she scared him, partly because she was so pretty. But despite his nerves, Clint grinned lazily. 

“It’s not easy to sneak up on me, considering what I do for a living.”

She smirked. “And what is it that you do?”

“I’m a spy that’s handy with a bow.”

An eyebrow raised. “Like Hawkeye?”

Clint nodded. “Exactly like Hawkeye! That’s who I am. Now that you know who I am, can I get a name that goes with your pretty face?”

She told him her name, and actually ended up sitting at the table for a while. Clint asked questions, which she answered and shot back. Lucky also seemed to like her, as he rested his head in her lap. He enjoyed their conversation, and was determined to ask her out the next time he came in. But eventually Clint had to leave, as a mission call came in.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go. Mission stuff. I’ve greatly enjoyed today, so thank you!”

She smiled at him. “You’re welcome back any time, Clint. Good luck!”

Clint waved goodbye as he led Lucky back to the freezing December air. When he looked back at the cafe, it was like it’d never been there at all. No warm and inviting building filled with dog beds and tables, no beautiful woman serving coffee and puppuccinos.

“What the…”

But Clint couldn’t take the time to ponder on it. Not when he had a mission to prepare for. So he decided that after the mission, he’d take Lucky on another walk, and hopefully find this mysterious cafe.


	4. Werewolf

You’d heard he was dangerous, that Clint Barton. There were stereotypes about bikers, you knew, but the rumors around town made Clint out to be more dangerous than the usual biker gang leader. Torn throats, stabbings, bar fights that result in people getting hospitalized or killed. So you were wary of running into the infamous Hawkeye, leader of the local biker gang.

Stories about a wolf pack were also rampant in the small town, but you dismissed that as local lore. Especially since the wolves only showed up on nights with a full moon. Werewolves weren’t real, you knew.

You knew… until one full mooned night when a grey wolf showed up at your door, limping and bleeding. Not sure what to do, you brought the wolf inside and did what you could for its wounds. While you took care of the wolf, you talked to it.

“What’s happened to you, sweetheart? You get in a fight?”

The wolf’s head bobbed up and down. Was that… was that a nod? Could he actually understand you? No, that couldn’t be right. Wolves couldn’t talk…

“Certain ones do.”

You almost screamed. Had you said that out loud? And had the wolf actually responded? No, you had to be dreaming. Or going crazy. You pinched yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming. The wolf seemed to be grinning. You shook your head. This couldn’t be real.

“Sweetheart, this is real. And yes, you said that out loud.” 

The wolf was talking. This night couldn’t be any stranger.

“How are you talking?” You asked the wolf.

“I’m a werewolf. It’s a not so well known fact that in wolf form, werewolves can talk.”

Oh. Well, this night was weird enough already. Why shouldn’t there be a talking wolf?

“Would I know you when you’re human?” You asked the wolf. 

He shook his head. “Probably not. Though you’ve likely heard of me around town. The name’s Clint.”

“Clint Barton?!” You practically shrieked. Great, now not only do you have a wolf in your home, the wolf also happens to be the most dangerous man in town!

“Please,” wolf-Clint winced, “not so loud.”

You grimaced. “Sorry. It’s weird enough that I have a talking wolf in my house. To find out he’s also the leader of the local biker gang… that’s a lot to take in.”

Wolf-Clint nodded. “And I thank you for helping me. Things might not have gone as well for me.” He got up on his paws and limped over to a pile of blankets, grabbing one before laying down and pulling it over himself. “I’ll be gone in the morning. My pack needs me, and I don’t want to have an innocent drawn into my crap.”

A flicker of sadness hit your gut. Clint seemed nicer than any stories led you to believe. You wanted to get to know him more.You hoped that maybe you’d run into Clint again someday, despite his saying it’d be safer to stay away. He intrigued you. But you soon put that hope to rest, since it wasn’t like you’d run into him at the grocery store or anything like that. You bid your guest good night and went to bed.

In the morning, the blanket was folded neatly on top of the pile. You almost wondered if the night before was a dream, until you found the note on top of your coffee table. A smile formed on your face seeing the messy scrawl across the paper.

Thank you for your help last night. I’m sorry that I didn’t get your name, I’m sure it matches your pretty face. Though it’s probably better that I don’t know it. Safer. Anyway, thanks again. I felt much better this morning thanks to you. Not many people are nice to wolves.  
Hawkeye 

Yes, this werewolf was the most interesting man you’d ever met.


End file.
